Double Trouble
by Sweety The Chick
Summary: Kellie Alice Hart & Tammy Calloway are best friends and work for the WWE- Tammy as a Diva & manager of The Sheild & Kellie as a retired wrestler turned trainer/mentor. Together, and often with The Shield in tow, they cause mayhem but they have a ton of fun in the process. Warnings in first chapter. Previous chapters will probably get updated as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

**I have moved my fanfictions to Fiction Press if you are interested in continuing to follow/read this story. I write under the name KellieAliceWinkworth (all one word). I will be keeping my account open for now but once my other 3 unfinished fan fictions are completed, I plan to abandon this account (leave it active for reference only) and only use Fiction Pad full time along with Archive Of Our Own.**

******I have links to both my Fiction Press and Archive Of Our Own accounts on my profile, if that makes it easier for people to find me on either site.**

**I have become disillusioned with this site for a number of reasons, but do not wish to lose some of my more loyal fans and helpful reviewers. So I am slowly getting aroun****d to letting people know about this alternative to this site.**

Notes for the reader, warnings and other such like:

Please be aware that this story will contain sex, swearing, same sex activity and BDSM activity. There MAY possibly be references to incest later on but it's not set in stone yet - I may change my mind. If any of this offends then please do not read on.

I am writing this mainly for fun as my girlfriend (Naomily17) wanted me to write a fan fiction with us in it in an alter ego version of ourselves. So I would appreciate it if you read it for what it is - just for fun more than anything. Again if you are not a fan of "writer putting themselves in the story", best not to read this.

I will probably go back and update previous chapters as I go along. I have a habit of thinking of more to add after posting chapters. So I thought it would be best to warn you so that you can go back and re-read chapters if you want to.

After much deliberation, and consultations with the girlfriend, I have decided that I will be keeping Owen Hart alive for this story. I will explain how he survived his accident on May 23rd 1999 at some point in this story.

I refer to The Shield members by their real names in this story. For those fans that aren't aware of their real names, I have noted them here for you:

**Jonathan Good** – Dean Ambrose

**Colby Lopez** – Seth Rollins

**Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i** – Roman Reigns

The alter ego versions of me and my girlfriend:

Tammy Calloway (22) – Mark Calloway's (The Undertaker) daughter, in a polyamorous relationship with all 3 members of the Shield although Dean Amborse is her main partner (she is his collared sub). Appearance: Like Angelica Love. Ring character: Like AJ Lee personality-wise, complete head case. Nationality: American.

Kellie Alice Hart (32) – Bret Hart's daughter, in a 'vanilla' relationship with Dwayne Johnson (The Rock). Roman Reigns is her collared sub, Seth Rollins is her play partner and Dean Ambrose is her occasional 'guy who gives her a good beating when she needs it'. Has had a relationship with Tammy Calloway in the past. Appearance: Total Goth, covered in tattoos, had black and pink dreads/falls in her hair, pierced nose, belly button, tongue, lip ring, several rings in her ears from lobes right around the cartilage. Ring character: imagine a cross between Luna Vachon and Daffney and you'll be half way there - basically crazy Goth bitch. Nationality: British-Canadian.

**Chapter One**

Kellie opened her eyes and grumbled when the bright sun hit her eyes. She rolled over away from the window and buried herself away into the blankets. _That's the last time I let Tammy, __Jon, Colby and Joe talk me into late night partying. I'm too old for this shit. _She became aware of somebody sitting on the four poster bed and start poking her. It was her partner Dwayne Johnson. He was dressed only in plain black pyjama bottoms.

"Fuck off," she complained from under the blankets.

Dwayne grinned. All he could see was the top of her head and her pink and black dreads trailing across the pillow behind her. "Well, you shouldn't go partying if you can't handle it, you old woman."

That usually got a reaction out of her. Kellie pulled the blankets off and tried to punch him from where she was lying but she couldn't reach. Moving hurt her head. Dwayne chuckled. That million dollar smile was a massive turn on for Kellie but she was determined _not_ to give in. It was proving very difficult.

"If you're going to be a pain in the ass, go away and be annoying somewhere else. Or at least make yourself useful and make me some coffee!" She complained. Normally she was a big tea drinker, but she didn't trust Dwayne to be able to make a decent cup of tea – Americans don't know shit about making tea, Kellie would often tease – and secondly she had a hangover so she felt she needed coffee on this occasion.

Climbing onto the bed, Dwayne straddled her and pinned her heavily tattooed arms to the mattress. "How about I make myself useful in another way".

He dipped his head down and locked her in a kiss. Pinned under the Samoan and the blankets, Kellie wasn't able to escape despite her struggles and couldn't resist him any longer. She readily returned the kiss. He slowly kissed his way along her jaw line and down her neck. Realising one of her arms, Dwayne pulled the blankets out of the way, shifting himself in order to make moving it easier. The blankets fell off the end of the bed, revealing her naked tattooed body. Kellie had chosen to sleep naked the previous night. She generally did in the summer anyway. She blamed her Canadian and British heritage for not being able to deal with the Florida heat; she was too used to the cold.

Dwayne continued his way down her body, kissing his way across her breasts. Kellie took a sharp intake of breath and whimpered gently as he began to toy with her nipples with his tongue. He continued down her inked abdomen, pausing above her womanhood. She was horny as hell now and he knew it. A wicked grin crossed his face and he pushed himself up onto his knees.

"I could just leave you in this state now," he stated.

Kellie scowled. "Not if you value your life."

Despite her small stature, Kellie was like a Terrier type dog when she got into a bad mood. She sat up and ran her hand across the front of his pyjama bottoms, feeling the growing erection underneath. Dwayne let out a low growl. She added "if you leave me lying here, horny and unsatisfied, you'll just end up leaving yourself in the same state. It's not like you can pretend you're not turned on right now." She gently squeezed his bulge to make her point.

Pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, they locked lips again, only there was more intensity to it this time. Lying her down back down on the bed, Dwayne shed his pyjama bottoms, revealing his now fully erect manhood. Kellie, propped up on her elbows, smiled mischievously. Crawling back over her Dwayne rested his full weight on his forearms and looked down at his lover as she lay back down fully and shifted her legs so that he could manoeuvre himself between them.

Kellie wrapped her legs around him. Dwayne didn't rush himself. He thrust slowly into her, making a sensual moan escape from her lips. He could feel her finger nails cutting into his back. There would be more scratches and cuts for him to explain away but, at that moment, the two of them were too caught up in each other to care. When the climax of their love making came, they lay in each other's arms for a while.

"I still want my coffee," Kellie murmured.

Dwayne chuckled and got up to make it, not bothering to put any clothes on. It was only the two of them in his Miami home so he wasn't worried about wandering around the house naked. Kellie retrieved the blankets from the floor and pulled them over herself after propping herself up on her pillows. The air conditioning was beginning to make her feel a little cold but it felt good on her head. At least her headache wasn't as bad. Part of her wished they could have morning sex more often. She enjoyed it. But with Dwayne being here, there and everywhere making movies, or promoting them, and her being a trainer/mentor for WWE now she had retired from active wrestling due to injury, it wasn't very often they got to spend quality time together.

Despite this, Kellie considered herself extremely lucky to be in the position she was in. Dwayne was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time - apart from his cousin, Joe, of course. Even though they had known each other for a number of years as a result of both working for the WWE, it was only fairly recently that they had finally admitted how they felt about each other and became a couple. It had been May 2nd 2011 they had got together; not a difficult date for Kellie to remember as it was his birthday.

Kellie's father, Bret "Hitman" Hart, had been rather reluctant to see his daughter dating a wrestler again. Her brief relationship with Jeff Hardy had been a complete disaster and Bret didn't want his 'little girl' getting hurt again. But when he saw how happy they were together, he had relented and given them his blessing. Kellie had also argued that, technically, Dwayne wasn't exactly a full time wrestler anymore but an actor.

Dwayne treated her like a princess. He understood her. He had become that reason for Kellie to finally decide to settle down – for the most part. Although he wasn't into the BDSM lifestyle himself, Dwayne accepted that it was part of who she was. He knew that Kellie couldn't ever live a strictly vanilla lifestyle. He didn't have a problem with her going to fetish clubs and having a collared sub. Dwayne trusted Joe, what with them being family, so it wasn't an issue to him. At the end of the day, it was him that Kellie came home to and wanted to live with.

Kellie was jolted by her musing Dwayne returning with her coffee. Grabbing his discarded pyjama bottoms and pulling them back on, Dwayne said, "I'm about to make breakfast. You _need_ to eat. I know what you're like."

"I'll have my coffee and a shower first, then I'll eat," Kellie promised.

Dwayne seemed to ponder something then his face split into _that_ smile again. "Maybe I'll join you for that shower."

Kellie put her coffee down and forced herself to get out of bed. "How about we have that shower now? My coffee's _way_ to hot to drink right now anyway."

The coffee, and breakfast, were to end up being forgotten about...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tammy woke up that morning in the hotel room to find all three members of the Shield crashed out in various positions around the king-size bed. She was lying in the middle of the bed with Jon lying behind her in a spooning position, arms possessively wrapped around her. Joe was asleep on his back, next to them. Colby was curled up at the end of the bed. They were all completely butt naked.

Tammy couldn't help but grin every time she saw Joe's collar. It was more the fact that Kellie was tiny in stature in comparison to Joe, and the Samoan gave the impression of being incredibly dominant, yet _he_ was _her _collared submissive. It made her want to laugh at times. But they were so cute together and Tammy had to admit that she hadn't seen Kellie as happy as she was now, with both Joe and Dwayne in her life.

Kellie had literally spent months looking for exactly the right collar for her Samoan sub, who she had affectionately nicknamed her "hound". She had wanted a thick black leather collar, which could be padlocked at the back, had little studs on it _and_ had a loop at the front for a leash. Most collars had one or two of the things she wanted, but not all four at the same time. Kellie had been at her wits end but had eventually found what she was looking for in New York when the five of them had gone to Torture Garden and made a weekend of it.

Wriggling free of Jon's hold, Tammy sat up and figured out how to get off the bed without disturbing the three men. Figuring she could easily get through the space towards the end of the bed near to where Colby was asleep, Tammy lightly moved across the bed and jumped off the edge. For a moment she tried to decide if she needed either the bathroom or a cold drink first. Needing to pee won out. When she had finished she looked in the mirror. Tammy had forgotten to take her make up off the night before and now it was smudged all over the place. Scowling, Tammy grabbed her cotton wool and make up remover and spent a good ten minutes cleaning everything off. Next was to run a brush through her long blonde hair.

Opening the bathroom door Tammy poked her head out to see that Jon was awake. He was stood on the balcony wearing just his briefs, smoking a cigarette. Jon would get cranky if he didn't have that first cigarette of the day. Jon glanced round upon hearing the door, looked Tammy up and down and smirked, as if he was sharing a private joke with himself. The warm Florida breeze blew through the open balcony doors and it felt nice on Tammy's skin. The sun glinted off of her gold collar.

Jon put out the finished cigarette and wandered back into the bedroom. Grabbing Tammy by the hair and yanking her head back, he kissed her roughly. Abruptly he stopped and let go of her hair, causing a disappointed whimper to escape from Tammy's mouth.

He answered with a cocky grin. "You had plenty last night, you slut."

Tammy pouted at him, as he left her there standing in the middle of the room and went to the now vacant bathroom. Tammy went back to the bed, cuddling up to Joe. Although he was still asleep, Joe smiled, rolled over and wrapped her up in his arms. It wasn't until Colby crawled up the bed and cuddled up behind her that Tammy realised he was awake. Without saying a word, Colby pushed her long hair out of the way and gently started kissing the back of her neck and across her shoulder, as his hand slowly crept up her body to caress her impressive, and natural, H cup breasts. Tammy sighed and pressed herself back into him, feeling the growing erection digging into her backside.

Turning her head slightly, Tammy slipped a hand around, sliding her fingers into Colby's long two tone hair and pulled him in a kiss as he gripped her hips and began to thrust up against her. It was almost like the other man knew something was going on, as Joe chose that exact moment to wake up. He took in the make out session that was going on and broke into a sleepy looking smile, obviously enjoying the sight.

"I hope you didn't plan to leave me out," he said.

Breaking away from Tammy, Colby grinned mischievously at the Samoan. "Of course not."

Jon walked out of the bathroom to find the three of them blatantly making out and they weren't the least bit worried about his reaction. But Jon didn't get mad, like anyone else would if they found two men with their woman. If anything, he rather enjoyed seeing her with his team mates. It amused him too. Damn it if this woman didn't have the biggest sex drive going. _Well, it's not like Kellie didn't warn me,_ he mused.

The arrangement between the three men was that Colby and Joe were the _only_ two men who could touch Tammy whenever they pleased. As Jon's sub she had to comply with whatever he wished but within reason of course. There were limits that both Jon and Tammy had agreed on before Tammy had consented to be his collared sub. Jon and Kellie had a private agreement between the two of them that Kellie was happy to share her submissive with them; and that their subs were allowed to have sex with each other too. Joe and Tammy didn't seem to mind at all.

Jon watched the three of them for a while, just taking in the scene, as he leaned against the bathroom door frame with his arms folded across his chest. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they ended up having sex. Colby was already pulling Tammy up onto her hands and knees and positioning himself behind her, as Joe positioned himself under her. Grabbing Tammy's hair, Joe made her take his hardened manhood in her mouth. Colby slowly eased himself inside of her and began thrusting into her. Tammy moaned around the Samoan's large organ as she was taken by the two men, as they grunted and moaned too.

"That's it, you filthy bitch," Jon said from the other side of the room after they had been at it for a while. "You let them treat you like the fucking dirty little whore you are."

There was nothing they liked more than Jon's dirty talk. Colby began to speed up and Joe was thrusting into her mouth, making her deep throat him. She couldn't move her head even if she wanted to as Joe still a hold of her by her hair and Colby had her impaled on his cock. The two men were so close to climax but Tammy wouldn't be satisfied, even after having two men take her at the same time. When they were finished, the three of them collapsed in the middle of the bed, breathing hard and sweating.

Jon was hard as hell. Taking off his briefs, he sauntered towards the bed. He would have her himself. Jon climbed onto the bed and pulled Tammy up onto her knees by her hair. He pulled her around to face him. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you?" Jon whispered in her ear.

Tammy nodded slightly and meekly. "Yes Master," she answered.

"You fucking slut!" Jon growled and practically threw her back down on the bed.

Tammy whimpered and squirmed as she hit the bed. She loved it when he talked dirty to her and was rough with her. Jon straddled her, grabbed her by the throat and bent down so their faces were inches apart. Tammy could smell cigarettes on his breath.

"Did I say you could make any noise?" He asked quietly.

Tammy silently shook her head, slightly scared but hot as hell for him. She desperately wanted to touch him but Tammy knew what would happen if she did anything without permission, especially when Jon was in a vindictive mood. Jon gave Colby the order to get the restraints and Joe was the one to tie her hands to the headboard. All the time Jon didn't remove his hand from her throat. Once Tammy was secured in place, Jon finally removed his hand from her throat, moved back down the bed and pulled her legs apart. With no warning at all, Jon forced himself into her with one hard thrust. Tammy cried out in pain then whimpered in pleasure as Jon began thrusting into her.

"Do you like it? Do you like it when I fuck you hard like the little slut you are? Do you like it when I fuck you when you're tied up and can't do anything about it? Do you like having Joe and Colby watch me fucking you?" Jon grunted in her ear as he fucked her.

"Yes! Yes!" Tammy panted. Having already been fucked from behind by Colby, she was close to orgasm. She was straining against her restraints. "Oh God, Jon! Please let me come!" She begged.

"What makes you think you deserve an orgasm? Maybe you should beg some more..."

Tammy was getting dangerously close. "_Please!_ Please Master!"

With that Jon began thrusting into her harder and faster. He could feel her tightening around his cock. Tammy moaned out his name as she came. With a muttered curse, Jon came soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Flashback...

2010...

Kellie, Tammy and the three men that would eventually go on to become The Shield all initially met in Florida, on the developmental territories of the WWE. During a match that had involved The Undertaker, Kellie had taken a nasty fall, resulting in both her right hip and knee being virtually smashed to bits. She had spent months in hospital and in physiotherapy in order to learn to walk again. As a result, she would never wrestle again, not intensely anyway. But when she was given the opportunity to become a trainer/mentor for the developmental territories, Kellie had taken it. She had been there ever since.

Tammy's father, Mark Calloway, had felt awful for what had happened. He felt responsible for causing the younger woman's retirement at such an early stage in her career. He had worked with Kellie's father, Bret Hart, and her uncles, Owen Hart and The British Bulldog, for years and both men's daughters had been childhood friends. Kellie told him straight that it had been an accident that nobody could have predicted, and he shouldn't beat himself up over it. After all, neither of them were to know that the announcer's table would fight back that night and decide to take her hip and knee out in the process. Mark argued that she was letting him off too lightly.

Kellie was perched on the edge of the ring, going through her diary and working on her iPad on the day when _he_ walked in. Kellie had been informed a week or so before that there would be some new trainees joining the company and they would be coming to her and her fellow trainers for training and preparation for FCW and then, hopefully, eventually move up to the main WWE roster. She became aware of people walking in and glanced up briefly before going back to her iPad. At first she didn't pay a huge amount of attention as it was the regular trainees and the FCW stars arriving for that day's training.

But as they filtered in and went off to either the rings, the mats or other equipment areas, that's when she saw the two new boys. She guessed this must be Colby Lopez and Leati Joseph Anoa'i. When Kellie's brain caught up with her and she laid eyes on the tall Samoan man, she very nearly fell off the ring. He was _stunning!_ Leati Joseph Anoa'i was tall, had long black hair and it was obvious he worked out hard. Kellie found herself wondering if, under his clothes, his body matched what she thought he would look like naked.

When she became aware of someone giving her a shove in the shoulder, Kellie pulled herself back to reality. It was Tammy Calloway, one of the women that Kellie was personally training. Tammy always arrived early to get in some extra training before the others got there. She was determined to make it on her own merits, not just because her father was one of the biggest stars in WWE or because Kellie was a childhood friend of hers.

When Tammy had first come to the training facility, many people had thought Tammy was going to use her name and her friendship with Kellie to get ahead. But if anything, Kellie was probably tougher on her friend than anyone else. Being friends outside of the business was one thing but, once you got in the ring, Kellie was a professional. She was from one of the most famous wrestling families ever and she had a reputation making the new trainees work damn hard for a place on the main roster. She was the one to impress as it was her that Vince McMahon went to when he needed 'fresh meat' for his shows.

Tammy followed Kellie's line of sight and clocked the two newbies. "So, that would explain why I've just spent the past few minutes trying to get your attention but thought you were ignoring me."

Kellie, feeling slightly foolish, smiled shyly. "Um, yeah, sorry, I got a bit distracted." Putting her diary and iPad away, Kellie dragged herself into the ring to join the awaiting Divas-in-training.

Tammy took to Colby right away. She thought he was cute and proceeded to start flirting and chatting him up almost immediately and, within the week, she had talked him into going for a date. The Friday evening when they finished up training for the week, Kellie wished Tammy luck and jokingly told the two of them to not get into too much trouble, as she was still expecting them to turn up for training on Monday, date or no date. Within weeks they were officially dating.

Over the next few weeks, Kellie found it hard to concentrate with Joe around. She would often find any excuse to just watch him training in the ring with the other trainers and recruits. Not only was he nice to look at, Joe could also hold an intelligent conversation. But despite how she felt, Kellie just didn't have the courage to ask him out for that all important first date.

It was the most random thing that ended up getting them out on that first date. It was late on a Thursday evening and Kellie thought she was the only person still left in the building, apart from the cleaners and the security guard. She was sat in one of the rings and had originally been sorting out her last bit of paperwork before calling it a night. That week had been incredibly busy and stressful and Kellie was on the verge of tears. It didn't help that she was hormonal. Stopping her paperwork, she went to her bag and pulled out her diary. She knew the signs; she was due on her period. As she got her diary, the small photo album she always kept with her fell out.

Picking it up, Kellie forgot about her paperwork and her diary, and looked through the photos. It was full of her favourite family photos; the family members she actually cared about like her parents, her grandparents and the two uncles she was – or had been – close to. It was the photo of her, as an eleven year old, with her uncle Davey-Boy Smith, at Summerslam Slam '92 that caused her to start silently crying. Even years later, she still missed him like crazy. She was glad she was on her own...or so she thought.

Joe was late leaving the building that evening. He had gotten into a telephone conversation in the changing room that had taken a lot longer than expected and, when he finished it and finally got to finish dressing and leave, everyone else had gone apart from the usual evening staff of cleaners and security. Or, at least, he thought they had gone. He spotted Kellie at on her own in one of the rings, looking incredibly sad, staring at what looked like a photo album. It looked like she had been crying.

"Hey," he said quietly, approaching the ring with caution. "You okay?" Kellie nearly jumped out of her skin. Joe smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Frantically wiping the tears away from her face, Kellie try to force a smile. _Dammit! He would have to go and find me when I __look and feel like shit._ She closed the photo album. "I, um, I'm fine."

Joe slid under the bottom rope and sat, cross legged, almost in front of her. He gently placed a hand on her arm. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Kellie wasn't sure she sounded as convincing as she was hoping.

Joe paused and seemed to be thinking about something. "Look, I was wondering. Would you like to, maybe, go for a coffee or something? There's an all night cafe near here and Colby won't be home for hours yet, knowing him, assuming he comes home at all... and I don't really fancy the idea of going back to an empty apartment."

The offer was tempting. Kellie also faced the idea of going back to an empty apartment. She and Tammy shared a rented place not far from the training facility. From what she had heard from Tammy, Colby and Joe also shared an apartment nearby. Tammy and Colby were both out on yet another date and, from what Kellie could gather, they wouldn't be back especially early. It sounded like Tammy had her claws well and truly into Colby but he didn't seem to be complaining.

Kellie packed up her paperwork and, with Joe's help, she took it back to the office area. She took up Joe's offer of that coffee. They walked together slowly towards the cafe, enjoying the warm summer evening and chatting all the while. Once they were at their destination and had ordered, Joe got up the courage to ask about the photo album. Kellie was a little reluctant to talk about it. It was an area of her life she didn't like to talk about it with just anyone, especially after she nearly had a breakdown at one point thanks to her family. It took a lot for her to open up about it to somebody she didn't know so well.

Kellie pulled the photo album from her bag and slid it over to Joe's side of the table. "It's of my family...well, the ones I actually care about."

With gentle coaxing from Joe, Kellie found herself opening up a little that evening; telling him some of why she didn't talk to about ninety percent of her living family apart from her parents and her uncle, Owen Hart. She didn't mention the part about her being into BDSM, only that her family didn't approve of her sexuality or her lifestyle, which wasn't exactly a lie. At the end of their unofficial date, Joe walked her home. Kellie saw Tammy's bedroom light was on.

"I bet you a dollar Colby's in there too," Joe said with obvious humour in his voice.

Kellie grinned. "I wouldn't put it past her considering how many times he's stayed over recently."

With a parting kiss on the cheek and wishing her goodnight, Joe headed back home. That kiss felt so good. Kellie watched him disappear and then let herself into her apartment. They had been right, by the sounds of it, Colby would be there for the night again. Kellie shook her head, smiled and headed for her own room. _I swear, Tammy, you're the biggest slut I know,_ she thought good humouredly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Present day...

Kellie had just demolished a whole plate piled high with pancakes; she was now busy with her iPad and her cell phone. She was dressed in black vest top and black jogging bottoms. Even though she had the week off, she was determined to keep on top of everything that was going on in the company. Just because she wasn't going to be around for the next few days, it didn't mean her prodigies could slack off.

"Don't you _ever_ relax?" Dwayne asked from the opposite end of the table, as he finished his pancakes. He was wearing just jogging bottoms and was bare foot.

Kellie smiled sweetly back at him. "I do try but I'm a Hart. Relaxing isn't part of our vocabulary."

Dwayne seemed lost in thought for a moment. "It means a lot to you, doesn't it."

"Well, I may be unable to compete myself any more, but I just can't seem to keep away. If it means being in the mindset of a 24/7 mentor, then so be it."

That was what Dwayne liked about her; her determination. Some would probably call it sheer stubbornness. She still retained a strong work ethic despite not being able to compete on the same level any more. Even though she wouldn't readily admit it, the fact that she had been forced to retire in her 20s as a result of breaking her hip and knee still bothered her. She could still wrestle when she trained the newbies that came to her, as the training camp wasn't at the same intensity and, if need be, she could sit out and get the other trainers to get in the ring with "the kids" as she fondly called them. But her body just couldn't take the 24/7 competing and travelling like it once could.

Kellie's cell phone rang. It was Tammy. "I just wanted to see if you were still alive after last night," Tammy said.

Kellie heard the humour in her voice. She put the iPad to one side. "You can shut it too. I've had grief from Dwayne all morning."

"I bet that's not _all _you've had either."

Kellie laughed out loud. "Yeah, and I bet you've been acting like the good little virgin that you are."

At her end of the phone, Tammy stretched out lazily across the bed, still naked, feeling well and truly fucked and satisfied. She rested her head on Jon's lap as he sat on the bed, going through his emails on his iPad. Jon, Colby and Joe were all now dressed, but Jon had told Tammy would have to stay naked in case any of them wished to use her body again. He looked down at her briefly, smiled that slightly sadistic smile and went back to his emails.

The two women continued to talk for a while, despite the fact they had only seen each other the previous night. But they hadn't really gone out with the intention of talking the previous night. It had been a night for drinking, dancing and sex. They had all been working hard for the past few months and they were in desperate need of a complete blow out night. Colby had been the one who had found out about a fetish club in Miami that had recently opened and the five friends decided that, as they all had a week off coming up, they would hit the club and check it out.

Finishing her conversation with Tammy, Kellie went back to her iPad to finish off her scheduling for when she returned to work. Once it was done, she leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and took a relaxing deep breath. That's when he felt Dwayne's hands start rubbing her shoulders and neck. Kellie sighed and rested her head against his torso.

"Now you're done, you _are_ going to relax for the rest of the week," the Samoan told her very matter-of-factly. "Just for once, take some time out for _you_. Just forget everything else for a while. You work too damn hard sometimes. Have some fun."

Kellie could feel herself becoming so relaxed that she wouldn't be able to move if he continued massaging her neck and shoulders as he was. "I wish it was that easy," she whispered.

Dwayne leaned forward and gently kissed her. Kellie wrapped her hands around his neck and interlocked her fingers. She started kissing with such fire that Dwayne knew full well what she wanted.

Breaking away from their kiss, Dwayne whispered, "damn it woman! You trying to kill me? We've had sex how many times already today?"

Kellie gave him the naughtiest of smiles from her upside-down position. "Last time I counted – four."

Pulling her up from her chair and turning her around, he lifted her up onto the kitchen table. "How about I make it five?"

Suddenly grabbing Kellie's hair, Dwayne yanked her head back and kissed her again. Just that one simple act was enough to get her incredibly wet. All she wanted at that moment was to feel him inside her again. Kellie fumbled at Dwayne's waistband, finally getting the jogging bottoms, and his briefs, past his waist and buttocks. The clothes dropped to the floor, forgotten. He was already semi-erect. Kellie took hold of his cock and began slowly running both of her hands up and down his shaft. It didn't take much encouragement to get him painfully hard.

"You're a slut, did you know that?" Dwayne growled at her as he pulled away from the kiss. He still had hold of Kellie by her hair.

"Only for you," she answered.

Dwayne pushed her back onto the table and practically tore off her jogging bottoms and her knickers. There was lust burning in his eyes. Kellie arched her back and pulled her vest top, leaving her in just her bra. Dwayne slid his hands under her back, unclipping her bra and it was thrown across the room, exposing her breasts. Grabbing her roughly by the hips, Dwayne pulled her across the table into a better position and thrust into her so hard, Kellie cried out in both pain and pleasure. She loved it when she could drive him crazy without really trying; to the point where he could become so incredibly rough with her. Kellie knew she probably wouldn't be able to walk properly afterwards.

His fingers dug into her flesh as he continued to thrust hard into her, not caring at that point if he was hurting her. Dwayne was too far gone and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Kellie flung her arms out above her head and arched her back, moaning loudly. Her iPad and cell phone clattered across the floor but, luckily, didn't break. Kellie could feel an orgasm building.

"Harder...Dwayne..._please!_" she begged, closing her eyes and trying to thrust against him although her motion was restricted by Dwayne's grip on her hips.

Hearing her beg tipped Dwayne over the edge. Picking up the pace, he began thrusting harder and faster. He could feel Kellie tightening hard around his cock as she came, moaning loudly. As he came, Dwayne cried out her name. Placing his hands either side of her prone body, Dwayne was breathing heavily as he pulled out of her. Bruises were already beginning to appear on Kellie's hips from where he had gripped so hard. Slowly Kellie sat up. When she slid off the table and attempted to stand, her legs gave out and Dwayne had to grab her and hold her upright. Lifting her up into his arms, Dwayne carried her into the front room. Kellie wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. Being treated roughly in _any_ capacity always made her feel weak afterwards. Dwayne sat himself on the sofa then stretched himself out, allowing Kellie to lay on top of him. Kellie closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and falling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Flash back...

Autumn 2010...

When Kellie and Tammy found out about Joe having a submissive side and Colby being a pain slut, it hadn't been in the way they had expected. The women had been bored one Friday night and they had invited Joe and Colby over for drinks and pizza as it was cheaper than going out partying. At least that way, they wouldn't have to worry about getting all dressed up and worry about how much money they were spending. Having the better pay check, Kellie agreed to get in the alcohol and the ingredients for Tammy to make her famous home-made pizzas; a recipe she had gotten from her mother, Sara.

By this time, Kellie and Joe were finally dating, much to Tammy's relief. She had threatened to resort to drastic behaviour if Kellie hadn't got her act together and asked Joe out.

The two women were actually glad of the chance to just relax in old jeans and vest tops. The two men had the same idea, arriving in jeans and tee shirts. The evening had started off fairly normal until the alcohol started to kick in. They were all sat on the floor in the front room. Grinning mischievously like a child, Colby looked at his empty beer bottle then at the other three.

"I reckon we should play Spin The Bottle – you know, Truth Or Dare."

"Great idea!" Tammy exclaimed.

Kellie groaned inwardly. These type of things never seemed to end very well for her. For the first few spins the four of them asked each other very silly questions, like which Diva or Superstar they thought had the worst skin, the fattest arse or the worst dress sense; and they had a couple of silly dares like getting Tammy to flash her tits, which didn't take much encouragement on Tammy's part. When it came to Colby's turn again, he gave the bottle a good spin. The bottle spun around and landed on Kellie.

"Ooookay," Colby said, deliberately making a point of taking his time. "What's the _full_ story behind why you don't talk to your family?"

Normally she would have freaked at the question, but maybe the beer has loosened her up a bit. Kellie hadn't even told Joe the whole story when they had gone for their unofficial coffee date a couple of months previous; or on any of their dates since. She and Joe were getting close and she didn't want to scare him off. Part of her was a little apprehensive about answering but, figuring Joe would probably find out eventually, she decided to answer Colby honestly.

Kellie paused for a moment before replying, "because they don't approve of my lifestyle..."

"Meaning? We need more _details!_" Colby demanded, practically bouncing up and down.

Kellie shook her head and smiled, chuckling, knowing Colby wouldn't drop it until she answered fully. "It's because I'm into BDSM big time."

Joe nearly choked on his beer. The Samoan's reaction was priceless and caused Tammy and Colby to practically cry laughing. Joe looked at Kellie rather surprised. He had never thought that Kellie would be into such a lifestyle. Yes, okay, she was the stereotypical Goth girl, appearence-wise, but he had no idea that she was into something like that. But at the same time, it was the answer to his dreams.

Even though he was by nature more dominant, Joe had a submissive side that he wanted to indulge more, but he had never been able to find that one woman he had wanted to sub to in the bedroom. It was difficult to find a partner who was willing to indulge. Deep down Joe had been aching to open up to her about his true feelings. At least now if he did, she wouldn't think it weird or wrong. He just hoped that she would consent to being his Domme. She certainly came across as being a Dominant and hopefully he was right.

"Whilst we're on the subject, Mister Lopez, I couldn't help but notice that you're not exactly innocent," Kellie countered. "You seem to have a bit of a thing for pain. I've seen how you react when you're having your ass handed to you by the other trainers...you get that look in your eyes that makes it _very_ obvious you're getting off on it."

Colby seemed to blush slightly and broke eye contact. Obviously he had been hoping nobody had noticed. Kellie grinned. She had got him. Quietly he answered, "yes, I'm a pain slut." He finally looked up, looked her in the eyes and smiled shyly.

This admission made Tammy grin like a crazy bitch. Now that she knew this, Colby would no doubt be in a whole world of trouble. Kellie knew from experience that Tammy was into some pretty crazy shit so Colby being into pain would be right up her street.

Kellie walked into the kitchen with the intention of putting the dirty plates in the sink and to get more beer. But she had drunk one too many beers and she felt a little wobbly. Grabbing the worktop, Kellie closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. She was so busy trying not to collapse in a drunken stupor that she didn't even notice Joe walk into the kitchen.

"You alright?" Joe inquired.

Kellie nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It's just been a little while since I last drank. I should have paced myself a bit better." She went to the sink, grabbed a glass from the cupboard above it and poured herself some water. She downed it in one go, regretting drinking so much beer.

When she turned back around, Kellie noticed how he was looking at her. Joe approached her, closing the space between them. "Was it true? All that stuff you said in the game?"

"About being into BDSM? Yes, it was all true." Kellie paused and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the entire truth about everything that went on with my family. Admitting that I'm into the fetish scene tends to send people running. I was afraid you would leave me if you knew."

"Not me..." Joe answered. "In fact, I'm glad I know. I've been waiting for someone like you to come along."

Kellie was slightly confused and he was making her nervous. Maybe it was the alcohol. "What do you mean?"

Joe was now standing really close to her. Kellie was pinned between the kitchen work top and Joe. He placed his hands either side of her and looked deeply into her eyes. Kellie's heart was racing. "As this seems to be a night of admissions, I also have a confession to make. I enjoy the BDSM lifestyle too. I'm a switch and, yes, I do tend to lean towards being dominant, but I'm looking for somebody to help me indulge my submissive side. I know I'm making a big assumption about your preferences but I would like to explore and I want it to be with you...if you want me in that way."

Just the thought of restraining Joe and doing bad thinks to him was enough to make Kellie feel damn hot. Pulling at Joe's tee shirt, Kellie stood on tip toe and kissed him. Lifting Kellie up onto the work top, Joe removed his tee shirt as Kellie fumbled at the waistband of his jeans. It never ceased to amaze Kellie just how huge Joe's cock was, no matter how many times he was naked in front of her. At twelve inches, he was definetly bigger than any man she had previously had sex with.

"I take it this is a yes then," Joe asked, grinning.

"You could say that," Kellie replied, feeling slightly breathless.

Kellie lifted her hips slightly as Joe undid her jeans and pulled them off her, along with her knickers, leaving her naked from the waist down. It was that exact moment that Colby chose to wobble into the kitchen. He stopped and for a brief moment, it looked like his brain was trying to catch up with what he was seeing. There was the awkward silence.

Then, looking slightly embarrased, Colby said "sorry, I, um, just wanted to get some more beer."

"It's in the fridge," Kellie answered, keeping herself hidden behind Joe.

Colby grabbed the beers and left as quickly as possible. Once the door closed, Kellie rested her forehead on Joe's chest. "Man, was that ever awkward!" Looking up at him she added, "maybe we should take this into the bedroom. At least then we're less likely to be walked in on."

Getting down from the work top, Kellie grabbed her jeans and pulled them back on. She didn't worry about her knickers as they would only be taken off again anyway. But she at least took them with her as she took hold of Joe by the waist band of his jeans and led him out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. Joe's tee shirt lay forgotten on the table. Pushing him into a sitting position on the bed, Kellie removed her vest top and her bra. Joe gently took hold of her hips and kissed his way across her abdomen and up towards her bare breasts. With a wicked grin, he looked up at her then proceeded to unbotton her jeans and remove them.

Stepping out of them, Kellie pushed the Samoan onto his back and removed his jeans. His erection sprang free. Running a hand up and down his shaft, Kellie smiled with pleasure as Joe squirmed and moaned. Crawling onto the bed and making her way up Joe's body, Kellie placed her hands either side of Joe's head and looked down into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea of beautiful you are?" Kellie asked.

Joe seemed to flush slightly. Obviously he wasn't used to such compliments. Leaning in for a kiss, it started off gently but then became more intense. Animal instinct took over. Rolling over so that he was on top, Joe pinned her arms above her head and suddenly thrust into her. Kellie gasped out in surprise and momentary pain. Keeping one hand on Kellie's arms to keep them pinned, Joe used the other hand to grab Kellie's leg and place it over his shoulder. He was so deep inside of her.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! That feels so good," Kellie groaned as Joe kept thrusting. If he carried on this way, it wouldn't be long until Kellie came.

Leaning in closer, Joe whispered in her ear, "I want to cum, Domina."

Something seemed to snap. Kellie arched her back as she started heading towards her orgasm. "Yes...cum...now!" Kellie cried out as she came hard as Joe began thrusting harder. Joe's orgasm hit shortly after.

Joe slumped on top of her as he pulled out of her. Kellie suddenly felt empty. They held each other for a while, catching their breath. For some crazy reason Kellie couldn't help but break into a crazy grin. "So much for you wanting to sub to me."

Joe smiled shyly. "I couldn't help it. I just wanted you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Flash back...

Autumn – Winter 2010.

Before Kellie consented to collar Joe, they say down and agreed on a 'contract' of rules and limits between them that they would both agree to. During their talk, Kellie told him that she would have to train him and, when she felt he was ready for the commitment to her, then he would have his official collaring ceremony. So, until such time, Joe would be simply her submissive lover rather than her collared submissive.

Having Joe in her life, coupled with the fact that they were now able to be more open with each other over their sexual preferences, was certainly having a positive effect on Kellie; to the point that her family, her friends and everyone at the training facility noticed the change in her. She seemed happier and more positive about life.

"So, who is he?" Owen Hart questioned his niece when he dropped by the training facility to help with training the recruits, something he did on a regular basis now that he, too, had retired from the ring. "Or is it a she? I can never tell with you sometimes."

Kellie was watching some of the men training, deciding who she thought was ready to be put on TV as the bosses needed some fresh meat. She deliberately acted innocent. Without looking at him, she said, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Owen laughed. "Don't gimme all that. It's blatantly obvious you're getting some. So, come on, who is it?" He was practically jumping up and down like an overexcited child.

Kellie looked at him. There was no way he was going to shut up any time soon. _Geez, if __you're __not__ the nosiest person on this planet,_ she thought. She looked over to the free weights area, where Joe was busy doing a work out. She moved closer to her uncle, so that he would be the only person to hear her. "You see the guy over in the free weights area?" She whispered, nodding over in Joe's direction.

Owen looked and let out a low whistle. "You have good taste there, girlfriend. If I wasn't already seeing someone, I'd probably bang him myself."

Kellie nearly chocked on her energy drink. "Seriously, Owen. You're such a fucking pervert sometimes." She tried to act all horrified but her face broke into a grin.

Owen loved having the opportunity to wind her up; and he was one of the few people who totally support her lifestyle. Unlike the majority of her family, he didn't think she was mentally ill, a sexual deviant or a freak. But he would be a fine one to judge considering he was in a relationship with Harry Smith. That had made for an interesting conversation starter when it got out. There were those who disowned the two of them because of it.

Admittedly Kellie had found the situation difficult at first. It screamed incest – but, at the same time, hadn't Owen always been there for her no matter what crazy shit she was involved in? Wasn't he always there as a source of support when she was having her nervous breakdown after the death her grandparents and the British Bulldog? You couldn't always control who you fell in love with, Kellie knew that much. So she had now reached a point where she at least accepted they were together even if she didn't completely approve.

It was inevitable that eventually both Bret Hart and Mark Calloway got wind of the fact their daughters were dating wrestlers. Rather than go charging in, they agreed they would wait to see if it was getting serious between their daughters and the men involved before they were questioned. Both men had become incredibly protective of their daughters after the "Jeff Hardy incident", as they called it.

In the early Noughties after the death of both of her Grandparents and the British Bulldog, Owen having his in-ring accident, her father having a stroke and her family turning against her over her sexual preferences, Kellie had been having a nervous breakdown. With everything happening near enough back to back _and_ the pressures of her career on top of it, Kellie had reached breaking point. She wound up spending time in a hospital for a while.

Jeff Hardy had taken advantage of her weak mental state and ended up mentally abusing her. He had very nearly dragged her down into his drug Hell but Kellie had been just about strong enough to keep away from drugs. Once her father and her uncle had gotten wind of what was going on, with hard work and persuasion, they had gotten her out of the situation and taken her back to Canada to look after her. It had taken Kellie a long time to recover from her mental health problems and the mental abuse she had suffered at the hands of Jeff.

Some years later, when she had been eighteen, Tammy had become a surrogate for Chris Jericho and his wife. She had put her wrestling training on hold to do so and she had ended up with a bout of post natal depression afterwards. Again Jeff had preyed on that vulnerability although this time he had been more physical with Tammy than he had with Kellie. With the help of Tammy's parents, Kellie had desperately tried to get her out of the abusive relationship but it had ended up having the opposite effect, pushing Tammy away. Kellie had ended up having no choice but to step back from the situation and, in the end, Tammy found the strength on her own to leave him. She had turned up at Kellie's apartment late one night and had ended up staying.

The two women very rarely spoke about what they had been through; not to other people anyway. Colby didn't know and Joe only knew a tiny portion of the story. They hoped they wouldn't have to ever talk about it again full stop. Not only had Jeff nearly destroyed them, he almost destroyed their friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Present day...

Before Kellie knew it, her week off had gone and she was back at work. Although she felt well rested and certainly had a spring in her step thanks to having plenty of sex sessions, there was that little part of her that would love to have more time with Dwayne. But at the same time, she knew she would get bored silly if she played the whole 'stay at home girlfriend' living off Dwayne's money.

It wasn't her style either. On balance she preferred earning her own money and having her independence. She had lived the nomadic lifestyle once – it wouldn't be much of a chore to do it again. But she was too settled with Dwayne to be like that again; not any time soon anyway.

Due to the location of NXT and the training facility, Kellie would stay in Orlando during the week and return to Miami at weekends. It was tough being away from Dwayne but she loved her job so it was worth it. The Friday evening, after returning to work, she came home to find a pile of scripts and other related paperwork strewn across the kitchen table. Dwayne was sat at the table, a look of concentration on his face as he went through it all. By the looks of it, his agent had paid a visit and Dwayne would soon be off on another movie project. Her heart sank, but that was the way things were when you were in a relationship with an actor. Kellie walked up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Any movies there that look like they're worth it?" She asked.

Dwayne nodded thoughtfully. "A couple – the Hercules one looks like it could be interesting."

Kellie moved round him, sat herself down on his lap and took a look at the Hercules script. "Now, if I remember correctly from the original version, our dear friend Arnie spent the movie not wearing an awful lot...I think it would be a good choice."

Dwayne wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers. "Not that you're being bias or anything and wanting me to get naked."

"Of course not. I would never think of any excuse to see your naked body."

It ended up being the Hercules project that Dwayne took and it wasn't long before he was packing his bags to leave for filming. He would be away for around 3 months. The morning he left, he left early that morning. Kellie was sat up in bed watching him as he wandered about the room, getting his last few bits and pieces together before his trip. She was fighting the urge to cry; something she had to deal with every time he left.

Dwayne sat down on the bed. He gently cupped her face in his hands and placed gentle kisses across her lips. A single tear trickled down Kellie's cheek. Pulling away Dwayne wiped the tear away.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said gently.

Kellie wasn't looking forward to it. She always struggled to get through those lonely days without him and this time would be no exception. It wasn't so bad during the week as Kellie spent a lot of time working, and she was usually exhausted by the end of the day; only finding enough energy to eat and then pretty much passed out as soon as she got into bed when she got back to her Orlando apartment.

Weekends were the hardest. Their Miami home felt too big and empty. It was when she didn't have work to distract her that she noticed Dwayne's absence more. She missed Dwayne's company. Him holding her at night; his gentle breathing; that distinctive scent he had. By the end of the first month she was going almost crazy with loneliness.

It was Jon's idea to take charge of a plan to attempt to make Kellie feel better. Kellie had been talking to Tammy on the phone on a regular basis, so the men got to hear about how down and lonely Kellie was feeling. The four of them all had keys to Dwayne and Kellie's home. With the prospect of a long weekend coming up for the four of them, Jon fancied having some time alone with Tammy so, with some gentle coaxing, he managed to convince Joe and Colby to go to Kellie's home and surprise her with a visit. They didn't take much persuading.

"She seriously needs to get laid," Jon stated, "and you two are the perfect men for the job."

The two men got there Friday afternoon and got everything ready. Joe made sure there were restraints and toys in the bedroom and changed the bedding. Colby got fresh coffee ready as he knew Kellie would be needing something when she got home. The plan was to get a take away later that evening as there was no way the three of them would want to cook.

When Colby saw Kellie's car pull into the drive late that evening, he sent Joe off to the bedroom to wait for him to bring Kellie up to the room. Kellie had instantly guessed something was going on when she saw the car in the drive. She had received a text message on her cell phone from Jon, telling her to expect company for the weekend. Opening the door, she was greeted by Colby and a mug of coffee.

"Good evening, beautiful," he said with his sweetest smile, handing her the coffee.

Kellie took the coffee and downed a good portion of it in one go. She needed the caffeine. It had been a crazy week and she was mentally and physically drained. "Jon warned me to expect company this weekend," she said, putting the almost empty mug down on the kitchen counter.

Colby nodded. "You sounded like you needed it." With a cheeky grin, Colby added, "and I think Jon wanted some time on his own with Tammy."

"Ah, so you two got kicked out then."

"Yeah, something like that..." Approaching Kellie and placing his hands on her hips, he added, "but I'm not complaining. It means I get to be with you." Colby had that wicked glint in his eyes. Kellie knew she would be in for an interesting – and enjoyable – weekend.

"But, first things first. You have your pretty boy waiting for you upstairs. It would be just plain rude if you screwed me first rather than him," Colby stated, walking behind her and guiding her off towards the staircase. Colby didn't remove his hands until they reached the bedroom door. He opened the door, gently pushed her through it and closed the door behind them.

Kellie walked into the bedroom to find Joe lying on his side in the middle of her bed, dressed in black jeans and a tight black vest top, bare foot, his long black hair trailing down his back. The look on his face said it all. Her heart missed several beats. He looked so damn hot without even trying. She approached unsteadily, her legs feeling like jelly. Colby went over and sat down on the white leather armchair sat over on the other side of the room, where he would have a decent view.

"I've been waiting for you, Domina" Joe growled.

Kellie climbed onto the bed and pushed Joe flat onto his back. She immediately straddled him. Kellie gently ran her hands over his chest then leaned forward to kiss her submissive. Wrapping her up tightly in his arms, he enjoyed her attention and willingly returned her kisses.

"You are wearing far too many clothes for my liking," Kellie whispered in his ear. "I think you should take them off."

Making him get off the four poster bed, Kellie instructed him to strip slowly so that she could appreciate every moment. On her command, Colby helped the Samoan. Standing behind him, Colby slid his hands around Joe's waist, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off him. The smaller man was obviously finding it difficult to control himself, which amused Kellie. Maybe, once she was finished, she would allow Joe to use Colby for his own ends. She wanted to make the most of having them around as she knew, deep down, the weekend would go far too quickly and both Joe and Colby would be gone again.

Crawling back onto the bed, Joe helped Kellie lose her clothes and they sank onto the bed. Kellie began kissing him roughly, her fingers sliding into his long hair and pulling hard. She could feel Joe moan into her mouth as she did so. Pushing him back onto the bed again, Kellie grabbed the restraints that were sat on the bedside cabinet. With his hands bond to the posts of the bed, Joe couldn't move. He was naked and vulnerable, just as Kellie liked it, and she knew Joe was seriously turned on by the situation, especially with Colby watching.

She slowly made her way down his body, alternating between kisses, biting and dragging her nails across his skin. The bites and scratching left marks; some scratches even drew blood. Joe writhed under her, sensual moans escaping from his mouth. When she reached his manhood, it was rock hard, leaking pre-cum and standing to attention. Kellie eased herself slowly down onto his cock, inch by inch. Once he was fully inside of her, Kellie rode him at a leisurely pace, raking her nails down his bare flesh. At that moment, she just wanted to enjoy feeling him inside of her and abuse him for her own orgasm.

Kellie looked down at Joe. "Do you like having me ride you as Colby watches? Does it turn you on?"

Joe's eyes were dilated with lust."Yes Domina," he whispered.

She grinned. "Would you like me to let you fuck him when I'm done with you so that I can watch? I might even join in..."

The Samoan closed his eyes and pulled against his restraints. "Oh, God, yes!"

"Well, don't cum yet. I want you to wait until you fuck Colby. I want to see you cum inside of him."

Kellie was vaguely aware of the gentle moans from Colby from the other side of the room. She didn't need to turn around to know he was currently stroking himself as he watched Kellie and Joe fucking. Colby was not only a pain slut but he also got off on watching his friends having sex.

Reaching between her legs, Kellie began toying with her clit as she continued thrust up and down on his cock, picking up her pace. Just talking about it had turned her on more than she thought it would; and Joe's reaction probably hadn't helped the situation, although she enjoyed talking dirty to him and making him so horny he couldn't take any more. With a cry, Kellie came hard. Collapsing across Joe's chest, Kellie lay there for a few minutes, catching her breath. Reaching up she began to loosen the restraints so that Joe could at least move his arms.

Eventually crawling off of Joes body, Kellie rolled onto her back. Propping herself up on her elbows, she beckoned Colby over to them. Colby had a massive hard on as he approached the bed. Joe smiled at him. The smaller man crawled on top of his bigger team mate and they began making out. Rolling onto her side, Kellie watched them. They were like desperate animals. Joe positioned Colby so that he was lying behind Colby. They were both on their side, facing Kellie. Positioning himself and gripping Colby's hips, Joe slowly eased himself into Colby's tight ass. Colby leaned his head back and moaned as the Samoan thrust into him, grunting as he did so.

"That's it. You take it like the little bitch you are," Kellie whispered. She gently pushed the younger man's two tone hair away from his face so that she could fully appreciate the look of sheer pleasure on Colby's face.

Moving closer, Kellie began kissing him. She didn't have to look at Joe to know he was smiling. Kellie kissed her way across Colby's jawline and down to his neck. Pulling his head back by the hair in order to expose his neck better, Kellie sank her teeth into the young man's neck, hard. Colby groaned. Sliding her hand down Colby's body, she began stroking his cock. Joe began to pick up his pace. Unable to take anymore, Colby fired his load over his own abdomen and Kellie's. Letting out an animalistic growl, Joe came moments later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

That Friday evening, upon pulling up into the driveway, Tammy straight away got the feeling something was afoot. Joe's car was missing for a start and Colby's motorbike had moved. She wasn't aware that Joe was planning to go anywhere. She got out of her Hummer cautiously. Knowing those three, they could be up to anything.

Upon opening the door, Tammy was greeted by candles and rose petals everywhere. She wandered around the house, finding more of the same. "Jon? Colby? Joe? Hey guys...what's going on?"

Hearing a movement, Tammy saw Jon leaning up against the banister of the staircase, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a single red rose. She was slightly bemused at first. There was that smile again but, this time, it wasn't his usual arrogant smile. It was gentle and kind. He was wearing his trademark battered, ripped jeans, black tee shirt and hoodie, a get up he always wore when he wasn't wrestling and having chill out time at the house the four of them shared.

"Okay Jon, what have you three either said, done or broken while I was out?" Tammy asked as she walked cautiously towards him.

"Joe and Colby aren't here. I figured that as Kellie is feeling pretty shit right about now and missing Mister Hollywood, I thought she might like to have her favourite pretty boys to play with for the weekend," Jon offered in way of explanation. "That way, we get some time to ourselves."

He stood up properly and handed her the rose. How could he manage to go from insane crazy to damn cute with such ease? As Tammy reached out to take the rose, Jon pulled her in for an embrace. She snuggled into him, burying her face into his neck. She liked it when Romantic Jon made his appearance. The rough stuff was all very well and good, but sometimes all Tammy wanted was to be cuddled and kissed and told she was beautiful. She had times when she just wanted Jon to _tell _her he loved her rather than fuck her stupid. Not that she didn't appreciate being fucked stupid but that wasn't the point.

"I have something for you," Jon said gently. He could feel Tammy grinning against his neck so he knew he was about to get a crude comment in reply.

"Yeah, I bet you do," she said, making no attempt whatsoever to disguise the humour in her voice.

He sighed gently. "No. I don't mean that." Guiding her towards their somewhat small excuse for a front room, Tammy noticed he had set up a little picnic for them on the floor.

That was the only problem with the housing in some areas of Cincinnati, Ohio, some of the houses were a little on the small side. When the four of them had first moved in together, the small two bedroom house had been all they could realistically afford at the time. The plan had originally been that Jon and Tammy would have one of the bedrooms and Joe and Colby would have the other. Over time, however, the four of them wound up sleeping in the one room so the other room had effectively become a spare room for Kellie to crash in whenever she stayed over. Or, as Jon would jokingly say, when Kellie chose to 'slum it with the common people'. Nowadays, they kept meaning to move into something bigger and nicer now that they had the money to afford but, now that they were always on the road, they never seemed to get the time to house hunt.

Tammy couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Jon had thought to get all of her favourite food. They happily wasted a couple of hours eating, drinking beer, laughing at each other's dumb jokes and anecdotes and talking about any nonsense thing that popped into their heads. That was the nice thing about it just being the two of them. It was almost like a certain amount of pressure was taken off of them. They felt no need to rush anything. There were no expectations. It was getting late into the evening when they finished. Jon decided he needed a cigarette and went to blow out some of the candles on his way, as he left the room to have a smoke. Tammy grabbed one of the cushions they had been using and lay down to rest her head for a few minutes. The remaining candle light gave the room a relaxing atmosphere. Closing her eyes, she sighed and smiled. She was so relaxed that she didn't even notice Jon come back into the room. Tammy only became aware of his presence when he lay down next to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Don't go falling asleep on me," he warned, "don't make me put you over my knee and beat you awake."

Tammy opened her eyes and grinned. "I wondered how long it would take for the romantic façade to drop."

"At least I try occasionally."

Hooking a finger into the neckline of his hoodie, Tammy pulled him in for another kiss. She could feel his hands creep up her thigh and slowly up and under her vest top. But they were in no hurry to get naked. Pushing Jon on to his back, Tammy straddled him and slowly pulled off her vest top. She grinned broadly as he took in the sight. As he went to unbutton her jeans, Tammy grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Don't be so impatient!" She scolded.

Helping him up into a sitting position, Tammy helped Jon remove his hoodie and his tee shirt. Scratching her nails hard down his bare chest, they kissed again, only more intensely this time. Her nails drew blood but this only served to get Jon turned on all the more.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you," Jon growled at her.

Tammy smiled sweetly. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean..."

"Stop being a fucking tease."

Grabbing her wrists Jon practically threw her on her back and pounced on her. Tammy loved driving Jon crazy by misbehaving and teasing him. Pinned under him, Tammy put up a token struggle.

"You know what happens when you tease me, you little slut," Jon whispered.

"I get spanked and fucked hard..."

Jon smirked. "Don't think I don't know that you do it on purpose, just to get a reaction out of me."

"And I only do it because I know it works," Tammy answered. "I'll only stop doing it when you stop reacting."

Sitting up onto his knees, Jon undid Tammy's jeans and slowly pulled them off of her. Next were her knickers. On his command, Tammy reached behind herself and undid her bra. Looking her over, he smiled appreciatively.

"How did I get so lucky as to get such a beautiful little sub like you?" He asked as he moved back down and gently kissed his way back up her body, finishing with a kiss on her lips.

Tammy suddenly felt incredibly shy. Even after being together for around two years, she still wasn't used to his compliments. Without warning Jon stood up and pulled her up onto her feet. Lifting her up into his arms, Jon carried her upstairs.

When he noticed Tammy's slightly confused look, Jon said, "I fancy having the bed to ourselves for once."

For the rest of that night, Jon made Tammy feel like she was the most incredibly beautiful woman in the world. There were times where there was just no need for the rough stuff or restraints. Sometimes all they wanted was to appreciate each other, just the two of them, and have gentle, romantic sex.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Flash back...2011.

Kellie just knew he would be trouble from the moment he walked through the door. Jonathan Good just seemed to exude the kind of arrogance that she hated and she felt he was going out of his way to make her angry and, by the end of the first week, Kellie just wanted to punch him in the head – and not in a good way.

It was Joe that seemed to bear the brunt of her frustration. At the training facility, when she was around the trainees and the other trainers, Kellie point-blank refused to lose her temper if she could avoid it. But when the two of them had a moment alone, Kellie was snappy, which then made her feel bad afterwards. He didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of her temper.

When the weekend hit, Joe talked his way into getting to leave training early that Friday afternoon. Thankfully Tammy had agreed to make herself scarce until the following morning. It gave her an excuse to stay with Colby for the night. Joe completely cleaned the apartment from top to bottom and cooked for Kellie. When she returned home that night, she was greeted not only by a spotless looking apartment, but also candle light. Joe was kneeling on the floor in the front room, patiently waiting for her.

At first Kellie wasn't sure how to react. Looking up at his Domina, after gently kissing the back of her hand, Joe explained that he had wanted to do something for her, for no other reason than he just wanted to. For a moment Kellie had felt the overwhelming urge to cry. It was mainly that someone had chosen to do something for her, for no reward or gain; just because they could. It had been a long time since anyone had done anything nice for her just because they wanted to. She stroked his hair and Joe snuggled into her hand as she did so, closing his eyes and sighing gently. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and thanked him for his kindness and devotion to her.

Tammy, however, thought Jon was hot as Hell. She was the type to find arrogance a turn on. She was desperate to get Jon's attention but he seemed to not be in the slightest bit interested. This bothered Tammy to no end, as she always seemed to be able to bag the men she fancied within the week; two if they were proving difficult or playing hard to get. Jon was being more than "hard to get". It was driving her crazy with lust and frustration. The more he ignored her, the more she wanted him. But it also confused her. She knew she had feelings for Colby but how could this stranger affect her so badly?

Colby picked up quickly that Tammy had her eye on the new guy. He could hardly blame her even though it was hurting him. Colby was well aware that Tammy got turned on by arrogance. When Tammy arrived at his apartment that Friday night when Joe wanted some alone time with Kellie, Colby had begged her for sex, desperate to forget briefly that she was lusting over another man. But there was no doubting that she seemed a little distracted; like her heart wasn't really into it that night and her thoughts were elsewhere.

It was a couple of weeks into his training when Kellie finally snapped. Jon had gone out of his way to be rude by refusing to train with Tammy because, in his words, he refused to be trained by a woman. Before Jon knew where he was, Kellie had knocked him to the mat, his leg was pinned behind him almost like Kellie was going to get him in the S-Lock. But rather than wrap her hands around his face to pull his head back, she pulled his arm up his back and grabbed his hair with the other hand to pull his head back by his hair. Jon cried out in pain. For someone so small, she certainly had some strength behind her and the hold she had him in damn well hurt!

"Now, you listen up and listen good, you little fuck!" She snarled in his ear. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! You either learn a bit of respect or you're out of here! Got it?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jon spat back. "You don't have that sort of power."

Kellie laughed but it wasn't a pleasant sound. It was almost sadistic. "You honestly think that? Do you have _any_ idea who I am? _I'm_ the one who's in charge around here. _I'm_ the one who says who's good enough to get the contracts and TV time and who doesn't! About ninety percent of today's FCW and WWE roster only have their jobs because of _me_! That's who I am – the one who has the power over your entire fucking career!"

Kellie needed a time out after her outburst. Going outside, Kellie found her favourite spot under a nearby tree and sat down on her fleece blanket. She rested herself up against the trunk and took a couple of steadying breaths. At that moment she didn't care that it was cold; her adrenaline was still raging and she seriously needed to calm herself down.

After that day, the working relationship between Kellie and Jon improved. The fact that she had handed his ass to him in the ring, by herself, had earned his respect. Until that day, no woman had ever stood up to him or physically fought back and, secretly, he kind of liked it. Too many of the women he had met in the past were literally no better than door mats and push overs. Kellie was obviously_ not _a push over or a door mat. She was a tough ass bitch who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone.

He quit being a prize-winning pain in the butt towards the other trainers and trainees. He even apologised to Tammy for his rude – and somewhat sexist – comment about not training with women. Jon finally agreed to go out clubbing with her and Colby that upcoming weekend, which delighted Tammy to no end. _Finally,_ she thought, _I'm getting somewhere! _

Upon seeing Tammy outrageously flirting with Jon that day, when he apologised, Kellie rolled her eyes. She should have known that Tammy wouldn't waste time with Jon once they eventually broke the ice and started talking to each other. She was to later end up being talked into going out clubbing with them too. Colby bounced across the training facility towards her. He looked so damn adorable as he excitedly told her their plans that she had difficulty saying no to him.

"If I say yes, will you quit bugging me?" Kellie asked.

Colby nodded. "_Please!_ Go on, come out with us."

"Okay, fine, I'll go. If only to shut you the fuck up."

It had been a long time since Kellie had gone out properly. Roping in Tammy, they rooted through Kellie's wardrobe and tried to figure out an outfit for her. Even though the club they were going to was an alternative/rock club, and Kellie had an entire wardrobe full of suitable clothes for such a place, she was still having a "I have nothing to wear" crisis - mainly because it had been _that_ long since she last went out. Tammy already had hers figured out - black and white mini skirt, cut up "Extreme Moxley Violence" tee-shirt and red high heel knee boots. Eventually Kellie settled on a short black strappy corset style dress; the type of dress that was that short and low-cut that it didn't leave an awful lot to the imagination. With it she wore thigh high New Rock boots.

Once they were dressed, Tammy looked Kellie up and down and grinned. "Seriously, wearing that dress, if Joe doesn't want to fuck you stupid by the end of the night, then I'll be convinced Joe has gone and turned gay on us."

Kellie crowed laughing. "I'd actually cry if he did come out as gay - that would just be my fucking luck, that would."

The two women arrived at the club fashionably late. They strolled into the club, deliberately holding hands, just to get a reaction from the men. More often than not, it worked. The men, and a few of the women too, gawped at them as they went up to the bar. Colby bounced up to the bar like an over excited puppy and practically glomped Tammy.

"You made it! We were beginning to wonder if you were going to make it."

"Yeah, we had a bit of trouble getting Kellie into her dress."

Colby turned around and nearly made a hole in the floor with his jaw. With her ass and boobs near enough on show, the dress was positively indecent! He didn't think that Kellie was capable of dressing that way.

Kellie turned spun around for him. "You like?" Colby could only nod. The power of speech had left him completely.

Downing two shots one after another, Kellie became aware of somebody behind her. Feeling an arm snake its way around her, Joe's voice whispered in her ear, "it's a good job you're the Dominant out of the two of us, otherwise I'd probably have to punish you for wearing something so short. Everyone is looking at you."

Kellie smiled to herself. It was exactly the reaction she had wanted. "You don't have to worry about anyone else. It's you who shares my bed."

With his free hand, he took hold of her hand and gently kissed the back it; his show of respect towards her. At this point, Jon joined them at the bar, greeted Tammy then looks Kellie up and down. A wicked smile quirks at his mouth.

"Nice..." he said simply, blatantly checking out her tits, which had been empathized thanks to the tight corset dress.

The five of them drank too much and danced even more so. The two women dirty danced with all three men, deliberately teasing them. Going outside to cool down, Kellie was joined by Jon, who was in desperate need of a cigarette break. They chatted about unconsequencal stuff for a while before Jon asked, "so, what's the deal with you and Joe?"

"What do you mean?"'

Jon took another drag of his cigarette. "I've seen the way you two act around each other. I'm guessing you're together."

Kellie nodded. "Yes. He's my submissive."

She half expected to end up having to explain what she meant but Jon nodded. "I must admit, I never expected Joe to be a sub. I imagined him to be more of a Dom."

"Generally he is. It's only me that he feels comfortable enough to submit to."

It wasn't until much later that Kellie realised that he was probably assessing the situation. It was nearly three in the morning when the five friends finally arrived at Tammy and Kellie's apartment. They were all rather drunk. Not only were they all heavily intoxicated, they were all very aroused. Jon had made his move on Tammy. She was sandwiched between him and Colby, being groped and kissed.

"Don't think I don't know what kind of girl you are," Jon growled in Tammy's ear. "You're a dirty little fucking slut who loves having two men use her at once. I bet you would let Kellie use you as well."

Kellie chuckled; Joe was on his knees in front of her, awaiting his instructions. "I'm way ahead of you on that one...we already have."

Jon cocked an eyebrow. "So, you've already fucked the boss, huh?"

"Yes, I did. And I loved every fucking second of it," Tammy replied.

Tammy was crazy-horny. Inbetween Jon's verbal abuse, being molested by both him and Colby and with Colby's hands now roaming their way under her tee-shirt, she thought she would combust there and then. It didn't help that she also thinking about the time she and Kellie had ended up in bed together. Well, several times actually. She was so delerisious that, at first, she didn't notice that she was being guided over to the sofa. On all fours, Tammy felt Jon position himself up behind her as he instructed Colby to stand in front of her by the sofa arm rest.

"Now, you're going to take Colby in that filthy little mouth of yours while I fuck you," Jon said, lifting up her skirt and pulling her thong down around her knees.

Both men began undoing their jeans, releasing their now very hard cocks. Grabbing her hair, Colby sank his cock into Tammy's mouth. Jon sank himself into Tammy's tight wet pussy. Tammy moaned around Colby's cock as Jon grabbed a hold of her hips tightly and began thrusting into her. Damn, he felt so good inside of her.

Leaving the three of them to their antics, Kellie sat down on a nearby armchair. Raising her right leg, she pressed her foot against Joe's chest.

"You know what I want," she stated.

Taking a hold of her foot, the Samoan began kissing his way slowly up her leg. When he reached the top of her thigh, where the boot finished, he continued onwards. Pushing up her dress, he pulled off her knickers. Draping a leg over his shoulder, Kellie closed her eyes and groaned as Joe began licking at her soaked pussy. Joe's growing erection strained against his trousers as Kellie ran her fingers through his hair. Eventually she pulled his head away from her and whispered gently, "trousers off now I think."

Still kneeling Joe undid them and pulled them part way down his thighs, allowing his erection to spring free. pushing him backwards onto the floor, Kellie crawled up his body and straddled herself over his impressive hard-on. Their eyes locked as he entered her.

Nobody really remembered how they ended up in bed. Tiredness and the alcohol had finally won out. Tammy had ended up with Jon and Colby in bed with her and Kellie was curled up with Joe in her bed. Jon was the first one to wake up. He had one hell of a hangover and he was desperate for a cigarette. Tammy and Colby were still passed out. Getting out of bed and pulling on his jeans, Jon wandered out of the bedroom and hunted around until he found his jacket and his cigarettes.

Standing out on the balcony, he recalled the night before. Thanks to the alcohol, things had gotten totally out of hand. But not in a bad way. He was still recovering from Tammy's crazy antics. She willingly let all three men use her and had loved every second of it. Although she had chosen not to join in, Kellie had been happy to watch them together. Jon had to admit, he was certainly gaining a hell of a lot of respect for Kellie. She was extremely good at what she did, and not just in the ring either. Her power and control over Joe was subtle but very nontheless effective but, at the same time, it was obvious the two of them had a tremendous amount of love and respect for each other.

A sound from behind him caught Jon's attention. He glanced around to see Tammy venturing out of the bedroom. She was wearing an oversized, and well loved and worn, band tee-shirt and nothing else by the looks of it. Her blonde hair was messy and her make up a little smudged, but she looked kind of cute.

Seeing Jon, she stopped dead in her tracks and suddenly looked a little uncertain. "I thought you would have left by now. Most of them usually do."

Jon stubbed out the remains of the cigarette and walked back inside. He grinned. "Like it or not, babe, I'm not going anywhere." Wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, Jon silenced her with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Flash back... 2011...

It seemed that life was determined to become more complicated for Kellie. A day or so after the drunken orgy, Tammy slipped into a relapse of her previous mental health problems. The intensity of her feelings for Jon, on top of how she was feeling about Colby, were becoming too much for her to handle and it sent her off at the deep end. This particular morning Tammy had locked herself in her bedroom and was refusing to come out. Guessing that something was seriously wrong, Kellie rang the training facility to say she wouldn't be there and had the other trainers take over for the day.

Kellie didn't know where she would be without William Regal. Whenever Tammy went into one of her moods, and Kellie was forced to stay home with her, he would take charge at the Tampa training facility without any fuss or complaints.

Gently knocking on Tammy's door, Kellie said, "Tammy, please let me in."

It took a few minutes of pleading from Kellie before Tammy eventually opened the door; not before Kellie had reached the point of being near to tears. It had been a long time since they had been in this situation; not long after Tammy had left Jeff Hardy and had turned up at Kellie's apartment all battered and bruised, her lip swollen and bleeding. It had been hard enough for both of them the first time around. The last thing Kellie wanted was for Tammy to go back to that bad place again.

They spent the longest time, sat on Tammy's bed, just talking about it; with Tammy cuddled up to Kellie almost like a small frightened child would. At some point, late in the afternoon, Tammy fell asleep. All the crying and a lack of sleep the previous night had worn her out. Making sure she was settled, Kellie left the room quietly, with the intention of grabbing a coffee. The whole situation had taken its toll. Kellie knew she should eat something, but she was in no mood for food.

Whilst she was in the kitchen, her cell phone beeped. It was a message from Jon. He explained that he had been hearing talk at the training facility and wanted to know if it was okay to come over to see them. Kellie reluctantly agreed. She felt emotionally exhausted, and not really in the mood to deal with people; but if he was to hear the whole truth about what had happened, she would rather it come from her than for him to hear rumours.

That evening was the most difficult. But Jon needed to know the truth. Sitting out on the balcony, Kellie told him all about how Tammy had been physically and mentally abused by Jeff Hardy when they had been together. The hardest part had been telling him about the rape. Very few people knew the truth or the details of what had gone on. Only Kellie, her family and Tammy's parents knew the full details. The rest of the wrestling community knew little bits but only enough to keep them happy.

At first Kellie was scared that this new information would scare Jon away. The last thing she wanted was to ruin Tammy's relationship with him before it had even began. Despite the attitude, Kellie could tell he was a decent guy underneath it all. Jon was quiet for a while before taking out his cigarettes. Taking one for himself, he then offered offered one to Kellie. She took the offered cigarette from Jon, much to his surprise. He never really took her for a smoker.

"I used to smoke years ago when I was going through my problems. But I eventually gave up. Nowadays I'm more of a social smoker than anything."

Jon cocked an eyebrow. "Problems?"

Kellie took a deep breath. At least he hadn't freaked out over what she had told him about Tammy. That was a start. "I went out with Jeff a fair few years back, long before he got with Tammy. He abused me too. He didn't get physical with me like he did with Tammy. But he still mentally abused me and took advantage of the fact that I was really ill at the time... mental health issues."

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Jon said, "this Jeff guy sounds like a complete dick."

Kellie forced a smile. "That's one way of putting it." She paused before adding, "so I take it you haven't been put off by all of this."

Jon shook his head. "Why would I walk away now, after everything that has gone on between us? I hope this doesn't sound too cheesy but I think I fell for Tammy the day I first saw her...maybe that's why I behaved like a complete asshole. I guess I just didn't want to admit I could feel like that about another human being. In any case, if I did walk away, you'd probably beat the shit out of me".

This made Kellie laugh. "Yeah, I probably would. And if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're all that bad. A pain in the fucking ass, yes, but not a bad person."

"You probably wouldn't say that if you knew what I'd been through."

"Try me." There was a hint of a challenge in Kellie's voice.

If it had been anyone else saying it, Jon probably would have punched them square in the face. But Kellie had a fair point. She had told him some _really _personal stuff. Surely it would only be fair to tell her some if his baggage. He told her all about his alcoholic prostitute of a mother who effectively abandoned him at a young age; how he had fought his way through high school and graduated despite the whole "homeless kids don't graduate" attitude. He had worked his backside off through the Indy wrestling scene for years before he had _finally _gotten lucky and the WWE had come a-knocking on his door.

"If it hadn't been for wrestling, I honestly think I would be dead now. Or at the very least, in jail."

Hearing him say that broke Kellie's heart. For a few minutes they sat in silence before Jon suddenly asked, "you eaten anything yet?"

Kellie shook her head. "Food hasn't exactly been a priority today."

Standing up Jon got his cell phone out and added, "how does Chinese sound?"

He ordered for all three of them. Not long after the food arrived Tammy eventually made her way out of her room. When she saw Jon, Tammy wasn't sure at first if she could deal with seeing him or being around him. There was an awkward silence.

Looking at Tammy Jon said quietly, "I can leave if you don't feel comfortable with me being here. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

Kellie looked between them, feeling apprehensive. When she was like this, Tammy was liable to become unpredictable. Tammy seemed to think about it before saying, "I'm hungry."

Quietly sighing with relief, Kellie got Tammy to sit down at their small kitchen table and piled up as much food as she could possibly fit on the plate. As Kellie and Jon talked about non-consequential stuff, Tammy demolished the lot and even went in for seconds. Jon had ordered enough food to feed a small family for a week. They had a few beers and generally had a sedate evening. As Jon was leaving, he took Tammy to one side and, after giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, he said, "I hope you feel better soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Flash back...2011.

If having Tammy go into one of her "moments" wasn't bad enough, Kellie's life was to get more complicated with having another man after her attention. After the outburst at Jon and their subsequent becoming friends, along with Tammy's outburst and Kellie having to tell him some really personal stuff, she had hoped life would settle back down into a happy routine again. She was also planning to finally collar Joe and she was beginning to look at collars for him. What she wasn't expecting was to have Dwayne Johnson – The Rock – confess to wanting to be a lot more than friends.

They had been friends for a number of years due to the nature of their job and also because Dwayne and Owen were best friends. It wasn't unusual for Dwayne to be a frequent visitor to the Hart mansion and he had known Kellie since she was a teenager.

It was getting towards the end of the day when Dwayne arrived unannounced at the training facility to surprise Kellie. At first Kellie didn't even realise he was there. She was finishing up training with a couple of would be Divas. Dwayne leaned up against the door frame and watched her. They hadn't really seen much of each other in recent years due to Dwayne's movie career and, at that moment, he suddenly realised just how attractive Kellie had become. She had filled out a little since he had last seen her but the curves suited her frame. Her whole demeanour seemed different too but it only seemed to add to her attractiveness. It was obvious that she had grown in confidence over the years.

As the female trainees climbed out and headed for the showers, Kellie spotted Dwayne and gave him a small wave to let him know she had seen him. Grabbing her water bottle and her towel, Kellie climbed out of the ring.

"What brings you here?" Kellie asked as she approached him.

Flashing that winning smile of his, Dwayne replied, "well, I hear that you've got some time off coming up, starting from today, so I thought I would drop by and take you out for dinner tonight."

"Well, can I go home and get changed first? I don't look very attractive right now." Kellie didn't want to go out to any restaurant in sweaty training clothes.

Finding a suitable skirt and top to wear, Kellie headed off to a nearby restaurant with Dwayne. They spent a pleasant evening at a beach side restaurant. Having the opportunity to just be herself and not have to pretend was something Keliie didn't get to do very often, apart from when she was with Tammy, Joe, Jon, Colby or with her family. Everyone else met "Miss Tough Ass WWE Talent Trainer" and didn't often see the other side of her. Dwayne was one of the very few exceptions.

"So, what brings you to these parts? Surely you should be able to find your way back to Miami by now – or did you have a man-moment and get lost?" Kellie broke into a grin.

Making a point of not rising to the bait, Dwayne answered, "I just happened to be in the area and I thought I'd drop by."

"I'm not buying it."

"Okay, okay, so I wanted to see you. It's been too damn long so I figured I'd find a hotel up here in Tampa for a couple of days and come see you. Is it so bad to want to visit a friend?"

Kellie shrugged. "I guess not."

Leaning back in his chair, Dwayne seemed to ponder something before asking, "so, what's this I hear you're dating my cousin?"

"Yes, we're seeing each other," Kellie said, hoping that would be enough to keep him quiet and not ask too many questions. How could she explain to her friend that she had a rather unconventional relationship with his cousin; that she enjoyed restraining him and beating him for sexual pleasure.

Dwayne could tell by her body language that Kellie didn't feel comfortable talking about it, which he found a little odd. There was something more to it than met the eye. Remembering that she had previously had a bad relationship with Jeff Hardy and mental health problems, Dwayne figured he wouldn't push the subject.

"How's Tammy doing? I heard she's not been feeling too good recently."

"She's had better days but she's getting there. Things have been a little, um, crazy recently and I guess things just caught up with her."

Kellie was thankful that Dwayne quit with the questions about her personal life and they spent the rest of the evening talking about nothing in particular. They talked about family and Kellie's animal sanctuary back home in Canada that she had built on the Hart Mansion's land years before with her grandparents' inheritance. The sanctuary was Kellie's 'baby' and had been the thing that had effectively saved her life when she had been ill. It had been something for her to focus on during her illness. Now that Kellie was back with the WWE, she left the general day to day running of the sanctuary to a hand picked team of employees who Kellie knew she could trust to keep things going whilst she wasn't there.

Seeing Kellie so animated about what she cared about what infectious. Before either of them knew what was going on, it was late and the restaurant was closing. Taking Dwayne's arm, the two of them strolled along the beach, enjoying the last bit of the setting sun, before heading back to Kellie's apartment. For the first time in a while Kellie felt relaxed. As Kellie walked in the front door and collapsed onto the sofa, Tammy wandered out of the kitchen.

"How was your date?" Tammy asked.

Kellie looked up at her. "I would hardly call it a date, but it was good thank you."

That cheeky smile crept across Tammy's face. "He fancies the hell out of you, you _do_ know that right?"

"Oh, don't talk stupid! Dwayne's just my friend!"

"Don't give me that 'we're just friends' routine. I could tell from the way he was acting around you that he fancies you like crazy. I've been with enough guys to notice."

Kellie resisted the urge to make a comment about Tammy going with plenty of men. It was far too easy and it was too soon after Tammy's last mental blow out to make jokes about her sexual habits. "Well, I think it's a load of rubbish. Dwayne is my friend and that's all there is to it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Kellie stood and headed towards her bedroom.

Tammy shrugged. "Suit yourself. But mark my words, you won't be staying 'just friends' for much longer." With that she disappeared to bed herself.

The following morning Kellie arrived at the facility, to drop off some paperwork that would be needed whilst she was away, only to be greeted by the biggest bunch of roses she had ever seen. William Regal couldn't help but tease her over it. He made some comment about her being the only one who could end up with an actor as an admirer and walked across the facility smirking to himself. Feeling slightly bemused Kellie looked at the card that came with the flowers. They were from Dwayne and the flowers were to thank her for a wonderful evening the previous night. Even Jon and Colby were quick to back Tammy up and say that Dwayne obviously had the hots for Kellie.

"Oh come on, it's obvious! He goes out of his way to come here, _just_ to take you out for dinner, and then buys you flowers the following day," Jon said. "He fancies the fuck out of you but he's too much of a gentleman to admit he wants to bang you. We all saw the way he was checking you out yesterday."

"You could so worse than Dwayne, you know," Colby chimed in. "He's good looking, probably has a fuck ton of money..."

"Enough already!" Kellie yelled, getting exasperated. "We're friends and that's that." With that she went into the facility's office to have some quiet time. All this talk was starting to annoy her. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and Joe let himself in, carrying a coffee.

"You okay?" He asked as he put it in front of her and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Kellie sighed. "I'll be fine. I just needed a time out."

Joe took hold of her hands. "We're still okay aren't we?" He asked uncertainly.

Kellie looked up at this and saw the wide eyed look on his face. Joe was obviously worried that she was about to leave him and run off with somebody else. She squeezed his hands. "I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're worried about. It's just...I dunno."

Maybe everyone was right; maybe Dwayne did fancy her. She hadn't ever considered the idea. It wasn't that she didn't think Dwayne was attractive. But Kellie wasn't sure she could deal with a man in her life that may not understand _that _part of her; the BDSM side. Too many men, and women too, had freaked out at her over the years and Joe was the first to understand and accept her. Tammy, Jon and Colby were the only other exception. Naturally her family knew, as did Tammy's parents.

Getting up from her seat, Kellie walked around the desk and sat on Joe's lap. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, kissing it gently. Looking him in the eyes, Kellie promised him she wouldn't leave him and finally admitted she was now considering collaring him. This seemed to brighten Joe's mood.

"You feel I'm ready?" He asked.

"I would have liked to tell you under better circumstances, but I guess we can't control everything," Kellie admitted. She gently pushed a loose strand of hair away from his face that had escaped from his ponytail.

Over the next few weeks Kellie and Dwayne spent more and more time together. When they weren't together, they were talking by cell phone on a regular basis. Jon, Colby and Tammy continued to tease her over it. Kellie tried her hardest to keep her mind off it by throwing herself into work and spending time with Joe on the weekends. It didn't seem to work though and Kellie was finding it more and more difficult to deny how she was starting to feel about Dwayne. Noticing the change in her friend, Tammy decided she would talk to Dwayne as soon as she got the chance. The last thing she wanted was for Kellie to end up getting hurt because Dwayne didn't understand Kellie's way of life.

Inviting him to join her for coffee one afternoon, Tammy explained a whole load of stuff to him. She told him about Kellie's somewhat unconventional lifestyle and sexual preferences; she told him all about her mental health issues and the abuse she had suffered at the hands of Jeff Hardy.

"If you plan to take things further with Kellie, you need to understand what makes her tick. She loves Joe and she won't ever leave him. You _will_ be sharing her, whether you like it or not. She doesn't care about you any the less though."

Dwayne was silent for a while as he took in all the information Tammy had told him. He had no idea that Kellie had suffered such horrible mental abuse or that her mental health had been as bad as it had. She had always seemed really strong and confident. Maybe she had just been good at hiding it from him.

"Whatever you plan to do, please be gentle with her," Tammy requested.

Returning to the training facility that evening, Dwayne was grateful that Kellie was on her own when he got there. The trainees and other trainers had been leaving as he arrived. Kellie was coming out of the changing rooms when she saw him. She stopped when she saw him. Dwayne told her that he knew all about what had happened in the past and about her relationship with Joe.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand but, if you're willing to give me a chance, I would like us to try and make a go of things..."

"Are you sure?" Kellie asked uncertainly. "I'm broken...you deserve a lot better than me."

Before Kellie could protest any further, Dwayne silenced her with a kiss. That was the day they ended up officially dating.


End file.
